picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion:Rhutt Betler
JDP Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit bien Rutt Betler dans la JDP. Il me semble que Rutt {est mort} -pas sur- en sortant du pays des brumes chez l'indien. Remy13127 septembre 7, 2011 à 08:39 (UTC) Je suis persuadé que c'est lui. On le prend pour un fou quand il raconte son histoire, c'est pourquoi il ne trouve pas d'investisseurs. Nono007 septembre 7, 2011 à 08:46 (UTC) Il me semble que c'est quelqu'un qui a trouvé les oeufs ramenés par Betler. Vérifie dans Perdus dans les Andes ! c'est là que c'est indiqué.Remy13127 septembre 7, 2011 à 08:50 (UTC) * C'est une erreur reconnue de Don Rosa. Il admet avoir fait apparaitre Betler alors qu'il était censé être mort.LelalMekha septembre 7, 2011 à 08:54 (UTC) * L'homme de la JDP pourrait être le père de l'indien mais ça m'étonnerait. Il pourrait aussi être l'un des transporteurs des oeufs jusqu'au musée de Donaldville. Mais si Don Rosa a affirmé que c'était Rutt alors on s'arrête là mais ça fait une incohérence. Remy13127 septembre 7, 2011 à 08:57 (UTC) ** Je suis en train de chercher l'explication précise dans mes archives. LelalMekha septembre 7, 2011 à 08:59 (UTC) ** Remy : ce site est illégal (tu le sais sûrement). Donc, si le wiki ne veut pas avoir d'ennuies.Nono007 septembre 7, 2011 à 09:02 (UTC) La solution de cette énigme Je vous livre ici les mots de Don Rosa, cités sur le même fil du forum Papersera: << The Norwegian DONALD DUCK editor asked me to make some gag reference to Barks' famous "square egg" story; that tale is incredibly famous to Europeans, something like Americans regard the story of... uh... well, actually, Barks' Ducks are so popular in Europe that there's nothing in American pop-culture that's comparable. But this reference is where I really goofed! In the original version of this story as printed throughout Europe, the old gent that $crooge meets on the train was supposed to be Rhutt Betler, the "Professah from Bummin'ham", himself. That version went through numerous editors and translators and was published throughout Europe before one Swedish reader wrote me to point out that the Old Vicuna Hunter in "Lost in the Andes" told of Prof. Betler "passing into the long sleep". Oops! I realized that I remembered that bit, but ever since I first read that story as a kid, for some insane reason I'd always thought the hunter had been referring to a second visitor to Plain Awful, after Prof. Betler... though I can't see why I ever assumed that. So, I reworded the Gladstone version to make the old gent on the train into whoever it was who bought the square eggs from the "padre in Cuzco" to whom the Hunter tells of selling the dead man's square eggs. But... what's the point of having $crooge meet him? Furthermore, it was later pointed out to me that whether this was the professuh or not, nobody knew about the square chickens -- the eggs were simply found on the ground in Plain Awful. Anyone might assume there must be square chickens laying square eggs in the square land... but the valley-people still weren't "raising" them. Well, I just plain-awful screwed up ... for neither the first or last time. >> Autrement dit, en résumé, il avait bien l'intention que le voyageur rencontré dans le tain par Picsou soit le professeur Betler...jusqu'à ce qu'un fan norvégien lui fasse remarquer que ce personnage devait être mort à l'époque, d'après Barks. Don a alors "rectifié" cette erreur en faisant du vieil homme du train un autre personnage sans nom), l'homme qui a acheté des oeufs carrés au "padre de Cuzco" (le vieil indien). LelalMekha septembre 7, 2011 à 10:33 (UTC)